Melanie French
"I can do all these amazing...wonderful things and its the same reason why my Dad tried to kill me. I don't think he was an evil person, I think he got mixed up in his head so bad that he couldn't see the beauty in magic." Biography. Melanie Estelle Louise French (Jeffries, Melanie changing her name after her mother and father's deaths), is the daughter of Timothy Robert Jeffries and Juliana Rose French. She is also the younger sister of Neal Harrison Jeffries and the biological mother of Sawyer Alice Hawkins. Melanie was born into a wealthy family, her father owning a chain of Lumber yards. Melanie's older brother Neal was often away from home following his many changing career attempts and his string of - what Melanie calls - 'his ridiculous girlfriends'. Melanie worked at a diner alongside her best friend and werewolf Lucy, with whom she shares everything with. Melanie was remarkably unphased by Lucy's werewolfism and would often help her through her 'turning'. The pair was almost inseperable and at school they would get told off frequently for the mischief they would get up to. Melanie wanted to be an actress but her father was more concerned with his own business and he tries to marry Melanie off to Kane Galloway, the son of a potential business partner Richmond Galloway. Melanie went on several dates with Kane and disliked him greatly. On the night of their engagement Melanie goes to a bar to drink away the thought of her betrothed, it was in this very bar that she meets Charles John Hawkins II - or just 'Charlie'. Melanie and Charlie began a relationship in secret with only Lucy knowing about it. When Melanie finds out that Kane cheated on her she runs away with Charlie that is until the Police catch up with them, Charlie is put in prison for 'kidnapping' and Melanie is forced to return home. Some years after being married to Kane, Melanie discovers that she is a witch, her mother Juliana explaining that she had to keep it a secret from her father. When Timothy later finds out he confesses that he is a hunter of the most devout kind who believes that all supernatural beings are monsters and so kills his own wife. Timothy then goes after his daughter but he is intercepted and then killed by Lucy during the full moon. Melanie contacts Neal telling him to stay away, she never hears from him again. She leaves town with Lucy after leaving 'evidence' that Melanie, Timothy and Juliana were all killed by a wild animal, the pair living on the road. Melanie comes into contact with her cousins the Holmes' family with whom she learns to harness her powers. Further down the road Melanie finds Charlie and the pair return to their relationship once more, with Charlie now a rising boxing star. Charlie and Melanie had troubles in their relationship, breaking up and then getting back together over and over again until Melanie gave Charlie an ultimatum, choosing to go off on his own Melanie continued to have adventures with Lucy. Not long after Charlie leaves Melanie discovers that she is pregnant with a baby girl. She uses a locator spell Melanie finds Charlie in a rehab clinic in Missouri, she visits him informing him of her pregnancy. Half way through their conversation Melanie suffers heavy contractions and is rushed to hospital, with Charlie unable to come with her he breaks out an reaches the hospital hours after the birth of his daughter and Melanie's passing. He holds his daughter - the nurses informing him that Melanie's last words were "Her name is Sawyer, okay?" - once before he is taken back to the clinic. Sawyer grows up in an orphanage. When the veil is lifted between the land of the living and the dead by Silas' sacrifices Melanie comes back to life appearing before Charlie and Sawyer in Mystic Falls. Melanie stays in Sawyer and her Aunt Eva's house along with Charlie as she gets to know her daughter, causing a lot of awkwardness in the household. Category:Females